


A Mesmerizing Love Story Of Those Golden Days

by Shanaya1234



Category: Yeh un dino ki baat hai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanaya1234/pseuds/Shanaya1234
Summary: Yeh Un Dino Ki Baat Hai (YUDKBH) was a show that has always been really close to my heart for the magic of the 1990s which I have never experienced myself but would have loved to. So I decided to write my first fan fiction for the magical Jodi Samaina (Sameer n Naina). I really apologize if it hurt somebody’s feelings as that’s not my intention at all. Hope you like it.





	A Mesmerizing Love Story Of Those Golden Days

The episode starts in Jaipur with Vishakha and Vivek sitting on the dining table for breakfast and Vishakha calling out, “Sameer, come on son, be quick otherwise you’ll be late for school on the very first day!!!” Sameer is a simple and decent boy who belongs to a middle class family. All dressed up in school uniform, he looks really cute. “Coming!” says Sameer from his room. He comes down with a red rose in his hand behind his back and says while giving the rose to his mom, “Goodmorning girlfriend.”

Vishakha smiles but at the same time tells Sameer, “PLEASE AVOID TERMS LIKE GIRLFRIEND OR BOYFRIEND. We are simple people and society doesn’t use these terminologies, alright?” “Ok MUMMY!”, says Sameer in a sad tone. Vishakha and Vivek quickly hug and console him on seeing his puppy face. “Ok come on, you are in 11th standard now. You are a big boy. Come, I’ll drop you to school.” says Vivek. “Ok papa and bye mummy”, says Sameer as he goes out with his dad to school.

IN LONDON

“Naina, Preeti, come on princesses be fast or else we all will miss the flight.” calls out Rakesh, their dad. Naina and Preeti are sisters cum best friends. They both are arrogant to the world but love each other from the bottom of their hearts.

“Get up Naina otherwise dad will enter the room and start shouting right above our head”, says Preeti in a dizzy voice as she isn’t awake yet. “Hmmm”, says Naina. Rakesh enters their room and snatches the blanket off them while shouting, “We’ll seriously miss our flight and I’ll deduct the amount from your guys’ pocket money.” They both quickly get up and rush to the bathroom. Rakesh smiles and goes back.

Soon, Preeti sees Naina beautifully dressed up and sings in a flirty tone, “Na Kajre Ki Dhar Na Motiyon Ke Haar Na Koi Kiya Shringar Phir Bhi Kitni Sundar Ho”

“Stop it Preeti… That’s why I keep on telling you that you must have a boyfriend so that you flirt with him and not me.” says Naina while mocking at Preeti. “And what about you? Why don’t you search for someone who would go head over heels for you.” Says Preeti. Naina gets upset and says, “You know I don’t believe in stupid stuff like LOVE.” “Then who said that I believe in LOVE? So please let me flirt with you, my sister”, says Preeti while laughing. They both hug each other and move downstairs.

Downstairs, Rakesh, Seema, and Manika are waiting for them with big bags. “What about breakfast?”, asks Naina while she moves her hand around her tummy. “You girls look gorgeous. Anyways, you can buy something on the airport as we are already late.” says Seema. Manika quickly signs them to rush to the car.

“Will somebody tell us where are we going?” question Preeti and Naina .

Rakesh, Seema, and Manika shout in excitement, “WE ARE GOING TO JAIPUR!!”

I hope you guys liked the episode. Seema and Manika are characters added by me and I will reveal more about them in the next episode. I hope I did not hurt anybody’s emotions. Please leave your precious comments to let me know if I should write more episodes or just forget about discovering this new talent of writing in me. Stay Safe!

With Love, Shanaya


End file.
